Everyone is family
by Leebecky06
Summary: Chp 1: In which Leo meets Percy when he was younger. Chp 2: The tale of Percy's disappearance on Valentine's Day.
1. Percy and Leo

**Hi, no I'm not abandoning my other fic, this is just a plot bunny that has been bouncing around my head for days… So enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unless my gender magically changes and Rick gives me the copyright of PJO then no I don't own Percy Jackson and co. **

The first time Leo saw a picture of Percy, he instantly felt that Percy looked familiar, but just couldn't remember why. When he met Percy a faint memory came back…

**Memory start**

**It was a hot day, Leo had been running since he left the orphanage and was thirsty. As he walked along the streets of Manhattan, he saw a car. The car stopped in front of him and a lady rolled down the window. She asked him in concern "What's a child like you doing on the streets?" Leo didn't know what to say. Most people didn't notice or care about him.**

**His silence must have meant something to the lady because she smiled at him and told him to get into the car. Leo hesitated, his mother had always told him not to get into cars with strangers but the lady seemed friendly enough…**

**He cautiously opened the door and climbed into the car. Inside the car, there was a boy who looked a little older than himself.**

**The boy gave him a friendly smile as he got into the car, "Hi, my name's Percy. What's yours?" he asked, offering his hand to Leo to shake. Leo was surprised, that the boy- Percy was talking to him, but responded anyway. "My name's Leo." "Cool name, is it short for Leonardo? Cause mine's short for Perseus." "No, it's not." Leo replied wondering what kind of name was Perseus. **

**He must have spoken his thoughts out loud because Percy was watching him in amusement, but amazingly didn't look offended. "It's okay. I get that a lot." Percy said kindly. Leo nodded. "Oh…"**

"**What's your last name? Mine's Jackson." "Valdez" Leo responded as he nervously fiddled with some springs, paper, corks and rubber band. He wasn't used to people receiving him so warmly. "Hey cool! You just made a bobble head doll!" Percy exclaimed. **

**Leo blinked and looked down in astonishment; he didn't mean to make a bobble head doll. "That was cool!" Leo blushed "I'm not really that good." "Yeah, right." snorted Percy.**

"**I think I'll call you Leonardo Da Valdez cause you can invent like him." Leo grinned, he had never felt this relaxed around somebody before, "Leonardo Da Valdez has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"**

**Memory end **

"Leo, Leo, LEO!" "Huh? What? Yeah?" Leo blinked in confusion as he looked at Piper, "Where has your mind been for the past few minutes?" Piper asked in annoyance. Leo looked conflicted, "I was just thinking of something." "Well, keep you thinking for later. Now we need-"

Piper was cut off by Percy, "Oh, leave him alone Pipes. I'm pretty sure that whatever he was thinking about must be pretty important. Right, Leonardo Da Valdez?" Percy's statement confused all of them, expect for Leo who blurted out without meaning to "It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Leo covered his mouth, he couldn't believe he just said that.

Percy looked amused and smiled the same smile he had smiled at Leo eleven years ago. "So you do remember me." The other's looked confused "What are you talking about Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked irritated that she didn't know what was Percy talking about.

"What do you mean by Leonardo Da Valdez?" "It has a nice ring to it?" "Why would Leo remember you?" Hazel, Frank and Jason bombarded Percy and Leo with question after question.

"Well, it's because I met Percy when I was six." Percy cracked a smile, "You looked so forlorn walking on the streets." "I did?" "Yup." Percy confirmed.

"Hold on what?!" the others still looked confused, "What are you two talking about?" "How I met your mother." Leo said in a mock serious voice. Much to Percy's amusement.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?!" Frank more or less demanded. "To cut things short, Leo was walking on the streets. My mom saw him and invited him into the car. We talked, Leo created a bobble head doll from some springs, paper, corks and rubber bands. I called him Leonardo Da Valdez cause he could invent stuff like Da Vinci except that Leo's not an artist." Percy explained.

"Oh… So what happened after that?" Jason inquired. Leo frowned, he still felt guilty as a memory returned unbidden.

**Memory start **

**They had reached the apartment where the Jackson's stayed and Leo was munching on some blue cookies and drinking milk. Sally was sitting with her arm around the both of them. Percy and Sally had fallen asleep and Leo was the only awake. **

**Even though he had enjoyed himself, Leo knew that he had to move on, lest he endangered this happy family. Carefully extracting himself from Sally's arms, he found a piece of paper and wrote a note. **

_**Thank you for taking me in and giving me some food. I'm sorry but I can't stay. I don't want to be a burden. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.**_

_**Leo Valdez**_

**Leaving the note on the table, he quietly sneaked out of the apartment…**

**Memory end**

"Leo?" Hazel called softly, "Are you okay?" Leo blinked, "Yeah. I'm fine." He murmured. "What happened? You seemed to black out for a while." Asked Jason in concern." "… It-it was nothing. I was just remembering what happened after that…"

Percy pursed his lips "You should have stayed Leo. You wouldn't have been a burden. "But-" "No buts." Percy said sternly, " You sent me and mom into a frenzy ya know…" "Sorry." Percy sighed, "I'm not blaming you or anything. It's just that you should've stayed." "I didn't want to impose." He whispered softly.

Percy rolled his eyes before pulling Leo into a one armed hug while ruffling his hair. "Hey, you wouldn't be imposing Le, after all you are like a brother to me." "I-I am?" "Course you are. You all are." Percy proclaimed, grinning broadly at all of them.

"Really?" Leo questioned, his voice full of hope. "Definitely." Percy stated firmly. "But we're not related-" "Nonsense. Everyone's related. Just in different ways."

Annabeth nodded as she gave Percy a kiss on the cheek "He's right for once you know." Percy pouted at the jab at his intelligence "We all are related one way or another. For example, Leo and Piper are actually step-siblings." "Step-siblings?" "Hephestus and Aprodite are married." She reminded them. "Oh.. Good point.." Percy nodded his head indicating that he agreed with his girlfriend. "But that doesn't change anything. As long as the feelings right, everyone is family…"

Percy's words hung in the air as they smiled at each other. They might not be perfect, but together, they were a family. And as long as they had each other, they knew that they would always be content…"

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Do you think I should continue this? If you do want me to continue this then sent me the prompts you want. I do Percy and others in general but if you want I can write for others as well. Tell me if you want a bonding fic or something. First come, first serve. **


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Hi, I finally got around to posting this chapter. First things first, thank you to all those who reviewed and also to those who pointed out my mistakes. Sorry if the characters seem to OOC.**

'_**lala'- **_**thoughts.**

* * *

Annabeth yawned, stretching as she woke up in her bunk in the Athena cabin. As she washed up, her mind wandered, '_Today is the 14__th__ of February_, _Valentine's Day._' She mused. '_Wonder what's Seaweed Brain up to… Our first Valentine's Day as a couple.'_

Exiting the cabin in a simple attire, - a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was tied into a ponytail- she headed towards the Poseidon cabin to wake her boyfriend up.

Opening the door gently, she walked into the cabin. Spotting Percy still sleeping in one of the bunks in the cabin, she couldn't help smiling at te scene before her.

Percy was curled up in his bunk, hugging a pillow, his face was calm and very innocent looking.

Approaching him, she sat down on his bed before leaning down and giving him a kiss on his lips. Percy opened his eyes sleepily and grinned at her, "I could get used to this although it's too early." He proclaimed.

Annabeth laughed, "Get up lazy bones. It's 8:00 already." She teased. "Still too early." Percy sat up and suddenly pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss. Finally separating due to lack of air, Annabeth asked him in a daze, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Percy grinned at her, "Happy Valentine's Day Wise Girl." Annabeth shook her head in mock despair, "So I only get kisses like that on Valentine's Day?" Percy laughed, "I'll kiss you now if you want."

Annabeth smirked, "Go brush your teeth Percy. Your breath smells." "Oh, really? I recall that you weren't complaining just now." He smirked. Annabeth punched him lightly, "Jerk." She joked. Percy smiled, "You know you love me Wise Girl."

"Just go brush your teeth." "Alright, alright I'm going. Oh and Annabeth-" "Yes?" "- meet me at the beach at 8 tonight and don't eat dinner. You won't be seeing any of our friends today, but don't worry, they're just busy."

"Meet you at the beach? Why shouldn't I eat dinner? Why would our friends be busy?" Annabeth fired question after question at Percy. Percy put a finger to his lips, "All in due time Wise Girl. Just be patient." He said mysteriously.

"Now shoo. Go and have breakfast or something, I've got things to do." He told her, flapping his hands at Annabeth jokingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." "Great. I'll see you tonight." He said cheerfully. Annabeth just shook her head at Percy before exiting the cabin and headed to the dinning pavilion for breakfast.

Entering the dinning pavilion, Annabeth headed straight to her table, grabbed breakfast and sacrificed to her mother before seating down and eating.

The day passed quickly for Annabeth for she had nothing to do so she headed back to her cabin and started working on the blueprints for Olympus.

The surprising thing was that Percy was right, she didn't see any of their friends around. Annabeth caught a glimpse of them every now and then but they would either disappear or pretend that they didn't hear her calling.

Once, she saw Katie carrying a bouquet of roses of all kinds of colours but Katie quickly walked away when she saw Annabeth.

Frustrated, she returned to her cabin where she was ambushed by Malcolm who handed her a book about meanings of the colours of flowers and told her to read the part about roses.

"What is this for? Why do I have to read it?" she asked. Malcolm smiled mysteriously "Just read it." He instructed; walking away before she could question him further.

Sighing, she figured out she might as well read it. Sitting on her bed, she opened the book and begun to read.

**Meaning of Roses**

**"Oh the roses are so lovely– thank you so much, dear. So why did you give me fifteen stalks?" the girl asks. "Huh? Hmm– well just thought the bouquet look nice with fifteen." Ha you just got yourself shoot!**

**The meaning of roses: the color of roses; the number of roses each has got their meaning. Do you know that 11 roses represent "You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life" whereas 15 roses represent "I am truly sorry, please forgive me"? Now isn't that a total twist of the meaning for the roses you gave? What had meant to be a message of love has just turned into a message of apology; implying you was guilty of something?**

**Before you try to impress that someone with that bouquet of roses, make sure you know the meaning behind it, the meaning of roses; what the number of roses represent.**

**Meaning of Color of Roses:**

**- ****Red**

**Sincere Love & Respect, Courage & Passion**

**Send red roses to convey the message of your passionate love for that someone; saying "I love you"**

**- ****Pink**

**Grace and Gentility, the rose of sweet thoughts.**

**Send deep pink roses to show your appreciation & gratitude; saying "Thank you" Send light pink roses to convey admiration and sympathy**

**- ****Yellow**

**In the Victorian times, yellow roses meant jealousy. But today, they signify friendship, joy, gladness and freedom, the promise of a new beginning.**

**Send yellow roses to brighten up someone's day; to congratulate your friends and loved ones during Joyous occasions.**

**- ****White**

**Spiritual love & Purity, the rose of confession, the bridal rose; "You are heavenly", "I am worthy of you"**

**Commonly used as traditional bridal bouquet during weddings to symbolize a happy love. You can nevertheless use them to convey the message of "You are heavenly, I miss you"**

**- ****Lavender**

**Love at first sight and enchantment**

**Send lavender roses of course, to convey the message of your "love at first sight" with that special someone. You can nevertheless also send them if you would like to make a special impression.**

**- ****Orange**

**Passionate desire, pure enthusiasm and fascination**

**An excellent choice for a new relationship that you wish to pursue further. It can nevertheless also be referring to a new business partnership.**

**Meaning of Number of Roses:**

**- ****1 Rose**

**Love at the first sight; you are the one**

**- ****2 Roses**

**Mutual love between both, deeply in love with one another**

**- ****3 Roses**

**I love you**

**- ****6 Roses**

**I wanna be yours**

**- ****7 Roses**

**I'm infatuated with you**

**- ****9 Roses**

**An Eternal love, together as long as we live**

**- ****10 Roses**

**You are perfect**

**- ****11 Roses**

**You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life**

**- ****12 Roses**

**Be my steady**

**- ****13 Roses**

**Secret Admirer**

**- ****15 Roses**

**I am truly sorry, please forgive me**

**- ****20 Roses**

**Believe me, I am sincere towards you**

**- ****21 Roses**

**I am devoted to you**

**- ****24 Roses**

**Can't stop thinking about you, 24 hours everyday**

**- ****33 Roses**

**Saying "I love you" with great affection**

**- ****36 Roses**

**I will remember our romantic moments**

**- ****40 Roses**

**My love for you is genuine**

**- ****50 Roses**

**Regretless love, this is**

**- ****99 Roses**

**I will love you for as long as I live**

**- ****100 Roses**

**Harmoniously together in a century; remaining devoted as couple till ripe-old age**

**- ****101 Roses**

**You are my one and only love**

**- ****108 Roses**

**Please marry me!**

**- ****365 Roses**

**Can't stop thinking about you, each and everyday**

**- ****999 Roses**

**Everlasting and Eternal love**

**Now that you know the true meaning of roses, you won't go wrong.**

**"Do you know why I gave you a bouquet of 11 red roses, my dearest dear? Cause you are my treasured one, the one I love most in my life" Hmm–? Don't you think the girl will be more impressed with you?**

**Whatever the occasion, there is always a rose color or combination that will express your feelings. Isn't it more meaningful that you chose the color that conveys a specific message for that special someone? The recipient might not truly understand the meaning behind the roses sent but well, there's always the accompanying card? Along with the roses, your message will be delivered.**

**So why not send some roses to your loved ones today? It might not seem much of an effort on your side but think about it; wouldn't they be thrilled and surprised to receive a bouquet of roses say, in the middle of a boring day at work?**

Closing the book, she noticed that it was 7:55 already, _'How time flies.' _She mused.

Standing up, Annabeth stretched before heading towards the beach to meet Percy. Annabeth looked around in confusion when she reached the beach, where was Percy? She was on time after all.

Percy suddenly appeared, walking out of the sea, "Well? You said you'd explain." Percy smiled, "Come on, -" he said taking her hand, "- I want to show you something.

Curious, Annabeth followed him. Percy led her into the sea where he summoned an air bubble and they walked along the sea bed before coming into a cave which was beautifully decorated. (It's located under the sea)

The cave was dry because there was a slope before the cave itself, so the water couldn't reach it. Annabeth looked around in awe, "How did you find this place?" she asked him in wonder. "I found this one day when I was exploring the sea around camp." He told her.

"Come on. Let's have dinner." Percy led her to a table hewn out of coral. Taking a seat on one of the chairs (also made of coral) Annabeth asked "What is this place?" "A cave." Percy replied cheekily.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." "Let's just have dinner." "Is food all you think about?" "Nope. I think of my girlfriend all the time." That was how their dinner proceeded; with playful banter.

After dinner Annabeth asked him "Now what?" Percy smiled, taking a box out of his pocket. He laid it on the table before opening it slowly. Annabeth gasped, inside was a beautiful pendant. It was the kind of half pendant, -a heart shape- the right side of it had an inscription, 'Wise Girl' and the left side 'Seaweed Brain.'

"Percy… its… its beautiful." She whispered. Percy smiled tenderly at her, "I'm glad you like it. Tyson helped me to make it." He added. Percy then took out the right side of the pendant –it separated easily- Annabeth was surprised to see a small clasp at the bottom of it. As if reading her mind, Percy opened the clasp, revealing what was inside it. It was a picture of Percy.

"It means you will carry me in your heart all the time. If you agree to wear it." Percy explained nervously. Annabeth didn't hesitate, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she practically screamed, her eyes shining in delight.

Leaning forward, Percy undid her Camp Half-Blood necklace, strung the heart on it and put the necklace back on Annabeth. Annabeth smiled at Percy, "So… I'm guessing that the left side would have my picture on it?" she questioned. "Of course!" Percy had a look of mock anger. "As if I would ever put any other picture." "How about your mom?" "Already have a picture in my wallet."

Annabeth smiled, touched. "Come on, let me put yours on." "Sure." Percy leaned forward bending his head slightly so that she could reach his neck easily. Undoing his Camp Half-Blood necklace and stringing the heart on it before putting it back on Percy.

Their heads slowly went closer and closer before finally meeting in a siring kiss. It was slow, not frantic; they were just enjoying each other's company. They kissed passionately, trying to convey all of their love for each other in a single kiss.

Eventually, they separated slowly. "We should go back to our cabins." Annabeth muttered reluctantly. "We should." Percy agreed, but they didn't move. They just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Percy took Annabeth's hand and the two of them waded into the water, creating a bubble around them, they began their ascent back to dry land.

Upon reaching dry land, Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin. They reached the Athena Cabin too soon for their liking. Letting go of her hand Percy turned to go to his cabin. But even before taking a step forward; Percy had spun around abruntly and kissed Annabeth on her lips passionately. Annabeth kissed him back automatically. "So, what was that for?" Annabeth asked him. "I'm… I'm not too sure myself. It's just that I feel something's going to happen tomorrow.

Annabeth looked worried, Percy's feelings was not something to be brushed off or ignored just like that. "Just don't die. Okay?" she asked or rather instructed him. "I won't." he promised. "Good night Wise Girl." "Good night Seaweed Brain."

Percy them departed and Annabeth entered her cabin. The next morning she woke up with a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. Ignoring it she hurried to the Poseidon Cabin, yanked open the door and stared in horror at the empty bunk. She knew that it wasn't because Percy had gotten up earlier or anything else. No. Annabeth knew that this was the bad thing that Percy had been anticipating yesterday. Percy was gone. Kidnapped.

Turning on her heel she ran towards the Big House calling for Chiron . the centaur immediately began organizing search parties. Annabeth joining the first one. But deep down in her heart, she knew that Percy wouldn't be anywhere in the camp.

She was right. Fourteen hours later she collapsed into her bed. They hadn't found Percy. 'Percy, where are you?' she wondered. Clenching the heart pendant that Percy had given to her yesterday, she drifted off into the realm of Morpheus….

* * *

**I know Percy didn't disappear on Valentine's Day but for the sake of this chapter let's just pretend okay? I know that no one requested this but it popped up in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing.**


End file.
